Sonic Deduction (WhoLock)
by cottoncandyshipper
Summary: It is a normal day for John, when all a sudden Sherlock comes home in a fluster and going on about some odd man called the Doctor in a blue box. Adventure, loss, and pain are yet to come. WhoLock crossover. This will be my first time doing a crossover. And this is only my second Fanfic. I hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a late spring night, and John was in his flat, alone, sitting in the patterned chair that is opposite to the little leather chair beside the fireplace, that is hardly ever lit. John had insisted on waiting for his tall dark brown haired flatmate to come back from an odd job that his flatmate had taken earlier that evening.

As the time went by, John began to get more and more tired of waiting and his eyes started to feel heavy with sleep. John did not want to miss the chance of chewing out his flatmate for being late, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to make the late night without something to keep him awake. John made his way to the kitchen so he could make himself a cup of tea to keep him conscious for the return of his tardy flatmate.

"_It's bloody 3:00am and he doesn't even bother to call" _John murmured to himself as he made his way back to his chair. As John was about to sit down and drink his late night tea, he suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the downstairs main door and the sound of a highly distraught Sherlock yelling from the floor.

"John….. Jooooohn….. JOHN!" He yelled. "Bloody hell, Sherlock! It's 3:00am! You could have called to let me know that you were going to be so late!" John barked as he walk down the staircase to Sherlock sitting on the floor. "Sherlock, what are you doing on the floor?" John said, looking down at the flustered Sherlock. "It's not possible, it can't be. I WON'T LET SOMEONE LIKE THAT BE REAL!" He said. "What in the hell are you going on about?" John said in confusion. "THE MAN IN THE BLUE BOX!" Sherlock said swinging his arms up in a fit.

"Uh… Man in a blue box? What man in a blue box?" John said, with a look of confusion and a bit concern. John knelt down and put his hand on Sherlock's forehead so he could check his temperature. John pulled back and looked Sherlock in the eyes. "Well, you don't have a temperature. And your pupils don't seem to be dilated" John picked up Sherlock's wrist. "Your pulse is racing! Did you run here?" John said. "I had to get away from that... That thing" Sherlock said. "What "thing"?" Replied John. "I told you! The man in the blue box! He called himself "The Doctor"" Said Sherlock. "Right… The man in the blue box…. Sherlock? Are you sure you didn't take anything? No one gave you anything weird?" John said, as he checked Sherlock's eyes again. Sherlock batted John's hand away from his face. "You think I'm lying? You think I made this whole thing up off of some delusion? I have proof! Look!"

Sherlock pulled an unusually looking screwdriver out of his pocket. "This, John! He called it a "sonic screwdriver"." Sherlock said. "Making up stories and now you're stealing from some poor bloke. Sherlock, I really think you should go lay down. You've gone completely mad." John said, as he reached out his hand. Sherlock looked John straight in the eyes and denied the gesture of help. "I have not gone mad. And I didn't steal anything. That man gave it to me, I just forgot I was still holding it. That was before he brought me to that impossible place! It had to be some kind of trick." Sherlock's eyes darkened and he went into his trance of thinking. "Sherlock? "Sigh" I'll leave you to your madness then."

As John stated to make his way back upstairs, he stopped at the sound of someone yelling from outside. "_What way did he go, Rose?" _The voice barked from a distance. "Now what!" John said, turning around and walking to the door to see what all the noise was about. He poked his head out of the door to see a man running around with some sort of location device and a young women with blond hair running in front of him. The man noticed John watching him and he started to run over to John. "Oi! You there!" The man said. John looked around him, and then replied "Are you talking to me?" "Yes, yes you! Have you seen a tall man with dark hair? He has something important of mine." The man said, now on John's doorstep.

John stood in a bit of a daze before answering. "Uh… yes…. Yes! His right here." John pointed the man to Sherlock. "He keeps going off about some man in a blue box called the Doctor." "Yes, well, that would happen to be me." The Doctor leaned down to where Sherlock was sitting. "Listen, I'm sorry I gave you a fright, but I need you to give me back my screwdriver." The Doctor said, placing his hand on Sherlock's shoulder. "What's the matter with him? Why won't he respond?" The Doctor said, looking up at John for an answer. "uh… it's a thing he does, he won't be responding to anyone for about a good hour. More impotently, who are you? And how have you managed to make Sherlock of all people so flustered?" John said, crossing his arms.

"I already told you. I'm the Doctor! As for the second question I have no clue. I only took him into the Tardis to save him. The man went mad. He started going off about how it couldn't be real. It doesn't really come as a surprise to me, it happens all the time to be honest. But I've never had anyone jump out of the Tardis like that. Well, not on purpose….." The Doctor said, as he stood up and looked at Sherlock. "There has got to be a way to snap him out of this" "It's no use. Believe me, I've tried. He will be like this until he figures out whatever it was you got him so worked up about. By the way, who was that women you were with?" The Doctor looked at John in confusion. "The young women with blond hair? She was running ahead of you?" John said pointing outside. "Oh! Rose! I forgot her outside!" The Doctor run outside and called for his companion. "Rose! I found him!"

A young girl came running over form a dissents. "Well it's about time. I was half a block down the street." "Yeah, sorry about that. I got a bit sidetrack" The Doctor replied. "No matter. I'm here now. And who's this?" Rose put her hand out for John to shake. "Ah! Yes, this is... Uh… What was your name?" John shook Rose's hand. "I'm John Watson, please to meet you. And you are?" Rose paused for a second. "Oh! Yeah, sorry. I'm Rose Tayler. Uh... You can let go of my hand now." John looked down to see that he was still shaking Rose's hand. "Oh, sorry" He let go of her hand and stepped back. Rose looked down to see Sherlock sitting on the floor. "Is he alright?" She said, pointing down at Sherlock. "He's fine, he's fine. Just… Just give him some time to think. Why don't we go upstairs? And can someone please tell me what the hell is going on." John said, gesturing towards the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor, and Rose sat in silence well John made some more late night tea.

"I'm just glad my landlady is gone for the week. All this noise would have sent her into a fit." John said, walking into the fireplace room with a tray of tea. John set the tray down, then poured tea into three teacups, and gave Rose and the Doctor each one. Then he picked up his tea and sat in the patterned chair.

He looked at the Doctor, who was sitting in the little leather chair across from him, and said "So… Can you please enlighten me in what exactly just happened tonight?" John said as he shuffled in his chair. The Doctor glanced over at Rose for reassurances. Rose nodded her head and the Doctor looked back at John. "It's all sort of wibbly woddly timey wimey…uh…stuff…. But basically, I have a ship- Well, it's a time ship... But anyways. My ship was following a signal that was coming from this part of London, my companion and I have been tracking a creature called "The Slitheen" for the past few days. I tracked it down to a shop in town. But I lost the signal the moment I went into the shop. The "Slitheen", must have hidden its whereabouts once it noticed that I had arrived. I wasn't just going to let it go, Slitheen can be very dangerous if left alone, so I went looking for it... Slitheen can take on the body of a human, so looking for them can be a challenge. But! I had recently come up with a device that can track a Slitheen even when it's in a human body. After looking for about an hour, I decided to check outside."

"What does any of this have to do with Sherlock?" John abruptly interrupted.

"I was just getting to that part. So, when I went outside, my device went nuts! The Slitheen was right in front of me. Unfortunately, it saw me before I saw it. With not many people around, the Slitheen grab the first person it saw, put a gun up to their head and used them as a hostage. That person happened to be your friend. It said the only way this human would live is if I took the Slitheen home. Before I could say anything, a Slitheen ship flew overhead and picked up the Slitheen holding your friend hostage. To my surprise, your friend didn't seem very frightened over the fact that he just had a gun put against his head."

"Well that's Sherlock for you." John said.

"Yes. Anyways. After this all happened, I offered to give your friend a lift home in my TARDIS. But when I brought him inside, he lost it and started going off about how it was impossible. When I tried to calm him down, he just shoved me off and jump out of my TARDIS. Lucky for him we hadn't moved yet. And now we're here."

The Doctor sat back in his chair and took a drink of his tea. Rose looked over at John and said. "Do you have any questions? I know it can be a lot to take in. Is there anything you want to know about?" John looked up at Rose and said. "There is just one thing I want to know." "Go right ahead" Rose said. "How long ago was it when you two went mad? Really? How do you even expect me to believe any of this? This is all just mad!"

"John, it's okay. I figured it out."

"Sherlock! Finally, somebody who can make sense of all this! Can you please tell me what the hell really happened?!" John shouted to Sherlock.

Sherlock gave John a small smile, and then responded. "Oh it's all true. It just took me a bit to understand." John put his head down in disappointment. "Not you too, Sherlock" John said with his hands over his face. "Please, John, try not to be so close minded. And try to think for once in your life." Sherlock said as he walked over to stand in front of the Doctor. "I had shut out the idea of someone like you to be real. But look at you! You're as real as it gets." Sherlock said as he looked at the Doctor.

"Can someone please explain, before I go mad too?" John said. Sherlock turned around to face John and said. "How can you not see- Oh wait, I forgot I'm dealing with a complete idiot. He's an Alien, John! Not from this world. Do you get it now?" Sherlock said.

"An Alien? Him?" John said pointing at The Doctor behind Sherlock. The Doctor peeked from behind Sherlock and said. "Hello."

"This is unbelievable. I really cannot believe any of this!" John said. The Doctor stood up and said. "I have proof. I can take you into the TARDIS. By the way, uh... Sherlock was it?" "Yes?" "Why is it that you're fine with everything now? Because when I brought you into my ship you almost had a heart attack." The Doctor said.

"Ahh yes, your ship. It took me a bit off guard, but I figured it out, as I always do, it just took me some time. Your ship is smaller on the outside then it is on the inside. Now, the only way I thought it could be possible was mirrors. Having many mirrors in one space can create the illusion of something being bigger on the inside but smaller on the outside. What shot this idea down, was how freely you and your friend were moving around in an area that should be small. At the time, my mind would not tolerate the idea of your ship to be real. And that is why I ran. But, now that I had the time to think it over, I finally know how it works! And it's a beautiful masterpiece. The exterior of your ship is a doorway, and that doorway leads to a different dimension, the different dimension being the inside of your ship and the doorway being the outside. It's just brilliant!" Sherlock said with a great big smile on his face.

The Doctor frowned and said "Well it's no fun when you say it like that. But yes, that is how my ship works. And it's called the TARDIS, got it! But enough about this! Let's go for a ride shall we!" The Doctor said as he headed for the door, with Rose following behind him. As Sherlock started walking, John grabbed his sleeve and said. "Sherlock. Do you really think this is a good idea? And first of all, how can any of this be true? I have a bad feeling about this." Sherlock took hold of John's shoulders. "You have nothing to worry about. This is going to be an adventure, John. Now, let's go!" John looked Sherlock in the eyes with a frown. The Doctor called from the bottom of the staircase. "Oi! Are you two coming?" John, with eyes still locked on Sherlock's, replied. "Yeah. We'll be there in a minute" Sherlock's eyes lit up and a smile filled his face. John picked up his coat, Sherlock grabbed his scarf and they both walked down the stairs to where The Doctor and Rose were waiting. The Doctor gave them both a big smile, and said. "Are you ready to go on an adventure?" John looked over to Sherlock, then back to the Doctor and nodded. The Doctor giggled and said. "Right then! Allons-y!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor and Rose lead John and Sherlock down the street to a little blue box on the corner. The Doctor turned with a snap and said "So! Who's ready to go on an adventure!?" John looked at Sherlock with a bit of a scowl and said "Let's get this nightmare over with" Then he started to walk towards the blue box; Sherlock ran up in front of him to replay with "Oh come on, John! Nothing like this ever happens! Can't you see how absolutely brilliant this is!?" John stopped, grabbed Sherlock by the scarf and said "Look, I don't trust this man. There's just something about him that makes me uneasy; you know, aside from him being an… an alien… Just…" John lowered his voice and leaned in close to Sherlock "Just promise me you know what you're doing, Sherlock." Sherlock smiled and said "What could possibly go wrong." John rolled his eyes, let go of Sherlock's scarf and walked over to where the Doctor and Rose were standing.

The Doctor looked at John, and Sherlock to say "Is everything sorted?" John looked at Sherlock and then to the Doctor and nodded. "Right then! Let's get on with it!" The Doctor spun to face the doors of the TARDIS. "Now, are you ready to see something spectacular and out of this world?" The Doctor said with a smile and a hand on the latch of the TARDIS. "Welcome, to my TARDIS" The Doctor swung open the doors to reveal the unexpectedly large console within. John's face dropped in amazement at the site of something impossible.

John took a step towards the door of the TARDIS, knees a bit weak from the shock. He didn't say anything, he just stood there with his mouth open in wonder. After a few seconds, the Doctor broke the, somewhat awkward, silence "Well? What do you think?" John stayed silent and still, until Sherlock grabbed his arm and dragged him into the TARDIS. John finally spoke "Wai-WAIT! Just hold on a second" John yelped. "How…. How can this even exist?" John said in distress. The Doctor perked up and said "Well! The science behind the TARDIS is very fascinating!" "Doctor!" Rose said, putting her index finger up to her lips, gesturing for the Doctor to be silent. The Doctor took noticed of what Rose was doing and switched the topic to something lighter. "Never mind that! Where would you two like to go? 1820? Lovely year that is. But we should probably stay away from Scotland. Some people are still a bit mad in that time. I was only trying to help." The Doctor said, running around the console of the TARDIS pushing buttons and pulling on leavers.

John slowly walked around; looking at everything his pale blue eyes could see. John stopped to think and comprehend what the Doctor had just said while running around. Realizing what he was talking about, John focused his attention on the Doctor and said "Did you say 1887? Are you trying to tell me this ship of yours can go back in time?" The Doctor turned his attention to John, with a raised eyebrow and said "Well not just back in time, that would be boring!" He said, and continued to run around pushing buttons and pulling leavers. "It can also travel into the future! And parallel worlds in some cases. But let's try not to end up doing that. Timey wimey stuff, you don't want to end up on the wrong side of it" The Doctor said, stepping back from the controls. The TARDIS made extraordinary noises; noises that John nor had Sherlock ever heard. The tall cylinder in the center of the console activated, and began to glow. The Doctor hopped over to where Rose was standing, and grabbed her hand. He looked over at Sherlock and John with a stunning smile and said "Everybody hold on! Allons-y!"

The TARDIS crashed and flung about, almost knocking John off his feet. John regained his balance by clutching the sleeve of Sherlock's jacket. Sherlock grabbed John by the arm to keep him from falling. "What's happening!?" John yelled over all the noise. "Nothing to worry about, this almost always happens! Just hold on and don't get hurt!" The Doctor replied. "Did you say _almost always?_" John said in a huff. "Oh, shush up. We'll be fine! I've been doing this for over 900 years." The Doctor said. "Did you say 900 years? Just how alien are you?" John scoffed. "Very!" Said the Doctor, with wide eyes.

The TARDIS landed with a soft bang. The Doctor dashed over to the doors, and swung them open. John, Sherlock and Rose followed behind him. Once they were all outside, the Doctor twirled around to face his two guests and said "London. 1820! So? What do you two think? Pretty amazing, eh?" The Doctor said, with a big goofy smile. John stood in shock. Sherlock took a few steps around and then said "Wrong" The doctor looked over at Sherlock, who was looking quite smug, and said "What? Wrong? What's wrong?" Sherlock smiled and said "The date. We are, in fact, in London. But you got the date wrong. It's not 1820. It's the year 1887, midsummer, and a Tuesday afternoon I believe, judging from the direction of the sun" The Doctor walked to where Sherlock was standing and said "How could you possibly guess all that? I mean it's amazing. But how?" Sherlock pointed to a newspaper sitting on a nearby bench, and said. "I never _guess, _I simply _observe._" Sherlock paused for a moment as the Doctor walked over to the bench and then continued. "The date on that newspaper is as clear as day. As for how I know it is midsummer" Sherlock inhaled deeply "Smell that air, Doctor! You can only get that smell from a midsummer's day in London. Now! Shall we be off? There is so much I would love to see. Come along, John."

Sherlock turned around to find John standing in a daze. Sherlock repeated "Come along, John." John struggled to compose a sentence, all that came out of his mouth was "uh… um… err…" Until he finally assembled all his thoughts and got a proper sentence out into words "Did… Did we ju- just time travel? How can this- ""Oh, John. Are you really that thick? After all the explaining I've done, I'd like to think that you would have at least got some of it through your thick skull." Sherlock said in frustration. John turned to take a look at where he was and then back to face Sherlock. "So… We just traveled from the 20th century to the 18th century, in a matter of minutes?" John said. "Yes, yes! You're finally getting it! Now! Let's quit all this waiting around. There's a new world to see! And when I say new, I mean old, very old." Sherlock said, in a rather bouncy tone of voice.

The Doctor snatched Sherlock by the scarf, and pulled him back to the TARDIS saying "Not so fast! First things first! I'll be having my Screwdriver back, please and thank you." The Doctor said. Now at the doors of the TARDIS facing Sherlock; the Doctor put out his hand waiting for Sherlock to relinquish his beloved screwdriver. Sherlock rolled his cold blue eyes, put his hand into his pocket, and placed the screwdriver in the palm of the Doctor. "There! Are we done now?" Sherlock said, in a rather annoyed tone of voice. "Not quite" The Doctor said, grabbing Sherlock by the back of his jacket when he tried to walk away. "What now! You brought us here to see new and amazing places. So… let us see them! Unhand me at once!" Sherlock said, growing even more annoyed as he turned to shrug the Doctors grip off his back. The Doctor ran in front of Sherlock and put his hands out to stop him from moving any further. Sherlock stopped and shot the Doctor a sharp glare. The Doctor lowered his hands and began to explain his reasons for keeping Sherlock from exploring "Now, I can't just let you walk around dressed like that. I'll need you to all come back into the TARDIS for a change of clothes before you go skipping about" Sherlock narrowed his eyes and said "Very well." Sherlock walked up to the doors and waited for the others. The Doctor hopped and skipped to where Rose and John were standing. He put his arms around the two and headed for the TARDIS.

Once inside, after a big fuss from Sherlock, The Doctor led the three of them down some stairs to a large room with all sorts of cloths, in all sizes and different time periods. The Doctor twirled around to face John and Sherlock, who were standing just on the last stair, and said "Well! Go on. Pick whatever you want. But keep it in the 1880s please." Rose skipped over to where the women's clothes were and picked out a long dark purple dress, with a thick black lace trim along the bottom and a black lace up corset top, with puffy wide straps that hung of her shoulders. John found a light brown tweed suit with a dark blue bowtie and bowler hat. Sherlock picked out a black coat that went down just to his knees, along with a dark blue vest, a white dress shirt, suit jacket, black dress pants and a top hat to finish off the look. The Doctor, however, just picked up the first top hat he could see and called it good.

Sherlock spotted an old-fashioned cane, picked it up, then tossed it over to John. John caught the cane then gave Sherlock a death glare and said "No." Sherlock looked over with a smirk as he tried on a pair of white gloves and said "Just for old times' sake. I think it will suit the outfit you've picked out." John rolled his eyes and walked away, cane in hand. Sherlock followed behind, as they made their way back up the stairs to find a place to change.

After Sherlock, and John finished getting dressed, they both met at the doors of the TARDIS where the Doctor had been waiting. And they waited a bit more for Rose to finish. Rose walked out from a corridor in the dark purple dress with black gloves that went up to her elbows and slightly high heels that were a glossy black. The Doctor hopped up to meet Rose with a big smile stretched across his lips. He linked their arms together and headed to the door. The Doctor opened the door and jump off the little ledge of the TARDIS, pulling Rose out the door and almost knocking her off her feet, but before she could even come close to hitting the ground, The Doctor grabbed her tight and set her back on her feet. "That was close" The Doctor said. "Nice catch" Rose replied, closing the distance between them in a kiss.

Sherlock and John emerged from the doors of the TARDIS. Now dressed in the proper attire and ready for an adventure, not knowing what laid ahead.


End file.
